More television channels are now available to viewers than ever before. Some cable systems currently deliver thirty channels, and a commercially available satellite system offers up to 150 channels. Several different broadcast channel guide displays are available to help the user to organize all this channel information for use. These broadcast channel guide displays provide on-screen text descriptions of currently-tuned television shows. In addition, a user may "browse" other channels without tuning them to see what is currently on the air by sequentially calling up text descriptions of the other channels for display. If the user finds the description sufficiently interesting, he may tune the browsed channel by pressing a key (e.g., ENTER) on his remote control unit. Unfortunately, one only gets a text description of the other television shows; one cannot see the video corresponding to the description of the "browsed" (i.e., untuned) channels. And so, a user may not be fully informed about a given browsed channel.